


So you want to throw a wedding for your husband of 2 years

by Mochibat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark Continent Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Implied/Referenced Sexual Content, Leopika being parental figures, Leopika married, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kalluto - Freeform, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Dark Continent Arc, Tags May Change, found family trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochibat/pseuds/Mochibat
Summary: Kurapika, freshly eighteen and newly hired Guard for mafia member Neon, realizes he has a bit of an issue just before leaving Yorknew. The issue being his lack of a last name. With who knows how many documents he has to sign he's gonna need one fast.On the other side of the coin is Leorio, who would greatly appreciate any way to save money for college. And if that means marriage, he's willing to commit.Neither party expected, three years later, the events that were a direct consequence of their engagement.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. The proposal x infant promise

**Author's Note:**

> Kurapika and Leorio, following the events of Yorknew, get married. 
> 
> Almost a year and a half later, Kurapika is covered in blood and holding an infant in his arms, knocking on the door of a dear friend he hasn’t spoken to in months.

"Let's get married."

The grip on his hand was like iron, cold gray eyes reading his next moves. He'd been working up the nerve to ask them out since, well, since the hunter exam began. Yet, practically a year later, the spitfire of a blond had beat him to the punch... and then some. But his expression told him this proposal wasn't out of love. And even if it was, it's not why he's asking. Still, Leorio couldn't blame them for being so forward. Kurapika's always been that way.

"And, uh... why are we getting married?" He tried, wincing at the crack in his voice.

Kurapika sighed and rolled their eyes, as if explaining it was the hardest thing in the world. "I need a last name. At first I was just gonna make one up, but then I remembered how much you _love_ saving money."

"Don't you have to pay for a marriage license?"

Kurapika audibly groaned at this one. They rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Married people get college bene- well, actually they get a lot of benefits, but college benefits would be specifically beneficial to you." His hands pointed in Leorio's direction, palms flat against each other.

"Really?!" Excitement sparked in Leorio's eyes. Saving money and getting hitched with his hot friend. He had to be dreaming. He slapped the table. "Sign me up!"

"A little quieter!" Kurapika scolded. Their brows furrowed as they covered those glossy pink lips with a perfectly manicured finger. "We're in a restaurant."

"This is the Pancake House, Sunshine. The people here are hard of hearing anyway," he leaned back in his seat with a Cheshire-like grin.

"Just because old people dine here does not mean they can't hear," Kurapika said, giving him that threatening look and _oh_ he's in deep shit now.

Kurapika seemed perfectly composed throughout the process. He remembered Melody being their witness, signing papers upon papers and even getting matching rings (Kurapika paying for all of it). The longer this went on the harder it was to keep his hands to himself. Kurapika was no help, of course.

His blond hair now shoulder length, taking a liking to wearing makeup for some unknown reason and slowly turning to suits rather than his traditional clothing. Not to mention, slowly getting farther and farther away. It seemed that Kurapika was dead set distancing himself from the others. Killua and Gon didn't seem to mind much. They were too busy training and fighting evil bugs.

So when he saw Kurapika at his door on the Black Whale, covered in blood and clutching a _baby_ to his chest, he most definitely thought he was dreaming. He had nightmares with Kurapika dying right outside his door, sticky with blood and eyes no longer there. He had nightmares of Kurapika collapsing in his arms, coughing up blood and spilling his insides all over his shirt. But never had he dreamt of them holding such a small human being, which was fast asleep despite the state of the man who carried them.

Cold, tired eyes locked with his gaze. "I... need a place-" they hissed, shifting his weight. Leorio blinked. An _oh_ escaped his lips as he realized what Kurapika meant. He wrapped an arm around the two, carefully guiding them inside. He locked the door to be safe. You never know who, or what, could be lurking out there.

He helped Kurapika to his bed, taking an effort to make sure he was sitting comfortably. The baby made a grunt in her sleep, shifting as Leorio gently picked her up. He set her on her back against the pillows. "It all right if I use my nen?" He asked.

Kurapika nodded, rolling up his pants and unbuttoning his shirt. "Just don't try to harm her. We've had cases where her nen inflicts pain."

"Got it. Wouldn't hurt a fly," Leorio nodded. He placed his palm across the babies chest, a warm glow emitting from his nen. "She doesn't have any injuries."

He turned back to Kurapika, whose bare back faced him. "Check me, too?" He asked softly, ears tinged red.

Leorio sighed. "Yeah," he mumbled. He placed his hands on Kurapika's back. Their breath hitched upon Leorio's touch, slowly relaxing as his nen spread through his body.

"Only seems to be some bruising on your torso," Leorio said. "I recommend trying to take your binder off before you get in an altercation. Scratch that, try not to get into physical alterations at all, please." He pressed his forehead against their back.

Kurapika turned, wrapping his arms around Leorio. "You know I can't make any promises."

"Yeah, I know," he whispered back, returning the embrace. He rubbed a bit of dried blood off of his cheek. "We should probably get you cleaned up."

"Mhm." They gently pulled away. Leorio scooped the prince up and they headed to the bath.

Kurapika turned on the shower head, stepping in once he deemed it hot enough. He looked back at Leorio, who seemed distracted by the young prince Woble. The baby must have woke up while he was turning on the water, because she squealed happily in Leorio's arms. They smiled fondly before turning to take the rest of his clothes off and jump in the shower.

Kurapika hadn't taken a good shower in a while. The most he had time for was a quick rinse before someone else needed them again. He almost forgot how nice it was to take their time.

Leorio placed Woble in the sink, washing her curly hair with some nearby soap. She giggled as he made faces at her. The child had already been through so much in the short time she was alive, yet she seemed happy as any other baby. He heard the shower turn off and Kurapika step out. After a few quiet moments the blond appeared at his side wrapped in a towel.

"She seems happy," they said as they leaned against Leorio's shoulder. His face flushed from the sudden contact, glancing down at the Kurta.

"That's a good thing, right?" Leorio asked.

"Yes... it means we're safe at the moment," Kurapika said.

"Hey, Pika?"

"Yeah?"

"Why- not to be rude or anything, but why... are you... here?" He gave them a worried look.

Kurapika sighed, keeping his eyes on the little girl playing in the water. She seemed so content, it was hard to watch after what happened.

"Her mother was killed. I was able to fake the prince's death and get us out of there... but... lives were still lost. The Spiders are trying to take control of the floor with all the chaos. A rather bold move but knowing them they don't like to sit still..." his grip tightened on the taller's arm. "I just... I don't want her to die. Not up there. Not by them."

Leorio nodded, rinsing the soap from her head. "She's just a baby. Shouldn't be going through that anyway."

Little Woble turned to Kurapika, babbling and reaching for him. They stepped forward, grabbing a soft towel and cradling her. "I hope you don't mind us hiding here for a while. I can't imagine anywhere else on this goddamn boat we could go."

Leorio let out a chuckle. He wrapped his arms around them. "I'd never mind you intruding."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Leorio quietly extracted himself, his pocketknife in hand. The door creaked as he peeked out into the hall. Standing at the door was a lady short in stature with red hair peppered with silver strands.

"Hello, Leorio," Melody greeted in an almost angelic voice.

"Oh, Melody! Hey!" Leorio gave her a friendly wave. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it most certainly has. Sadly I don't have much time." She handed him a couple of bags and a suitcase. "I don't know if you heard... the 14 prince, her mother and... some of the guards have... well, they had died in battle. You probably understand what I mean..."

Leorio nodded. Kurapika must have faked his death as well. For once he thanked his allergies for making his eyes watery. Even the sniffles seemed real.

"Anyway, he wanted you to have this... it was in his will."

"Thank you, Melody," Leorio mumbled. She nodded and walked off. Leorio closed the door.

"Well, at least now she knows I'm alive, with her hearing and all," Kurapika said, stepping out of the bathroom. His hair was pulled in a ponytail, sporting one of Leorio's shirts and a pair of sweatpants tied as tight as they could go. The young prince was swaddled in a towel, clinging to Kurapika's borrowed shirt.

"Yeah, she didn't seem sad. Just worried," Leorio said. He gently took Kurapika's hand and led him to the bed. "You watch Woble here, Sunshine. I'll go get some food and clothes for her."

Kurapika smiled, a laugh quietly gracing his lips. "And what about me? I can't just wear my Kurta clothes. People might try to hunt me down."

Leorio grinned. Before he could stop himself he said, "I don't know. You look pretty sexy with what you got on."

He quickly slipped out the door, not seeing the flushed expression on the Kurta's face.

Kurapika looked down at Woble. "Did he just...?"

"Gu," Woble replied with as much seriousness as a baby could have.

"What the ever loving _fuck_ is wrong with me?!" Leorio cursed under his breath as a bucket of baby bottles dropped on his head. He just had to go and say that, didn't he! And right when Kurapika was comfortable enough to take his binder off around him. He wouldn't be surprised if Kurapika left by now. _'Sorry, Leorio. I barely acknowledge your existence and now that you've flirted with me I'll never speak to you again~ xoxo'_

Still, he had to try. He said he was going to help Woble, and he can't go back now.

"Paladiknight? What are you doing?" Cheadle stepped in with a confused expression painted across her face. Her large glasses slowly slid down her nose, the Zodiac quickly pushing them back up.

"Uh..." he looked down at the bottles and back up at Cheadle. "Cleaning?"

"Your a terrible lier, boar," she said, crossing her arms.

Leorio sighed in defeat, rubbing the back of his neck. "I know. I can't get into the details now, but a baby on my floor doesn't have any clean clothes or food. I'm just doing what I can to help, ya know."

Cheadle's expression softened. "I can't yell at you for doing a good deed. But you _will_ tell me everything at the next meeting. With the rat gone, we're gonna need another election. And god knows what that will bring."

She paused, giving Leorio a look of pity.

"I know you two had history. I'm sorry, Leorio," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright..." Leorio had no idea what to say. When faced with the look Cheadle gave him, he realized what that meant. What if Kurapika actually died? Would he say the same thing? Or would he be wallowing in self pity, finally drowning in the waters of life he'd been trying to swim since deciding to become a doctor? Probably the later. He felt his breath hitch as the last part fell from his lips, "it was bound to happen eventually."

What had dawned on him, as he felt his heart shatter at the thought of the man he loved for years dying, was an unmistakable truth. He had never seen the Kurta in his purest, happiest state. From the moment they met, no, before that, Kurapika had been deteriorating in a slowly drawn out process. You wouldn't know it unless you had been there, by his side all those years.

What was worse was that they never had the chance to heal.

"Well, don't want to keep the baby waiting!" Leorio said. He gathered a few bottles, adding to the bag of infant supplies. "See ya!"

Cheadle raised a hand as he left.

When Leorio got back to his room, Kurapika was curled up on the bed. Woble lay next to them, clutching his pinky and ring finger with her chubby little hand. The Boar's gaze softened at the sight. He rubbed his chin, thinking he probably needed to shave. But that could wait til tomorrow.

For now, he could feed Woble and get some sleep. The young prince had the same idea, as she roused from her sleep with a whiny cry. He gently cradled her, preparing the formula while bouncing her on his knee.

With the formula at the preferred temperature (according to the pamphlet on how to feed a baby he picked up) he rocked her as she eagerly took the bottle. Apparently she could already hold it by herself.

He felt the mattress shift and two thin yet muscular arms wrapped around his waist. Kurapika rested their head on his shoulder, smiling. Woble paused her drinking so she could giggle up at Kurapika. They smiled, mouthing a 'hi' to her.

The squeal she let out hurt both their ears, slightly wincing at the noise. Woble continued to babble, almost dropping the bottle to reach for the Kurta.

"I think she likes you," Leorio chuckled. Kurapika raised their hand to lightly tickle the young prince.

"Well, she does have good instincts," Kurapika joked. He sighed. "I just wish she had a better father figure in her life."

"Aw, c'mon," Leorio said. "She has you! What more could she need."

As if confirming his words, Woble uttered her first, "da-da-dada! Dada!" She pointed up at Kurapika, whose eyes widened in surprise.

If hearts could swell and break simultaneously, then Kurapika's did just that. He blinked away oncoming tears, burying his face in Leorio's shoulder. Leorio simply smiled and said, "guess she's on to something, eh?"


	2. Alliance x and x Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woble had a tendency to wake herself up in the middle of the night.
> 
> Kalluto was bored.
> 
> Kurapika cupped Leorio's face, their thumb tracing his jaw. "You need to shave, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : description of death(s), sexual implications

_"Aw, c'mon," Leorio said. "She has you! What more could she need."_

_As if confirming his words, Woble uttered her first, "da-da-dada! Dada!" She pointed up at Kurapika, whose eyes widened in surprise._

_If hearts could swell and break simultaneously, then Kurapika's did just that. He blinked away oncoming tears, burying his face in Leorio's shoulder. Leorio simply smiled and said, "guess she's on to something, eh?"_

Woble had a tendency to wake herself up in the middle of the night. She rolled around in the makeshift bed that Leorio put together, definitely upset about something. Kurapika lifted their head, searching for the source of crying in the darkness.

He slipped out of bed, reassuring a half asleep Leorio that they'd take care of it. Woble was of course more than happy to see Kurapika's tired gaze, her sobs quickly turning to joyful squeaks. After a quick change of diapers Kurapika brought the young prince to bed, laying her on their chest. Leorio sleepily wrapped an arm around them, bringing them closer in an embrace.

"How's she doin', Sunshine," he mumbled.

Kurapika whispered back, "good now, sleepyhead."

"M'kay. G'night, Pika," Leorio said, tucking his head into the Kurta's shoulder.

"Good night, Leorio."

Kalluto was bored. There they were, dragged onto the murder boat by their bitchy older brother and the rest of the misfit murders whom they called the Phantom Troup, all because they missed their _other_ brother. The better, cooler brother who didn't sleep in the ground and actually blinked. Not to mention they were sure the creepy clown guy was tailing them. Not exactly what people would call fun. But most of all, this trip was _boring_.

The people they killed were all upperclass white men in their boring suits with their boring rich people hobbies. Most of them didn't even have a sense of style, and to Kalluto that's a crime.

The Troup busied themselves to investigating the 14th prince's quarters. Blood covered the walls and her mothers corpse was hanging out of a shattered window, baby blankets unraveled and covering her head. This suggested the baby fell from the window and into the ocean, an unkind fate but with the nature of her family something of the sort was to be expected.

Still, Kalluto couldn't help but pity this little pocket of a family. Even if the chain user guarded them.

Kalluto themself had no qualms with the last surviving Kurta. In fact, they wanted him alive so they could question him about their brother's whereabouts. But it seems Kurapika was lost in the scuffle as well.

If they were to take a guess, the Kurta had probably tried to save the baby, and in doing so fell with her.

That of coarse didn't mean they were out of luck. The Boar of the Zodiac was associated with Killua as well. They would just have to find his quarters and ask him a few questions. They doubted they even need to threaten them. Truly a simple task.

So began Kalluto's journey, silently stalking the halls in the hopes of finding Leorio Paladiknight.

Woble was down for her nap. It was never lonely when taking care of such a joyful baby, but when Leorio left for his shift a feeling of emptiness took place in his heart. Like he lost something he just got back. If the Kurapika from a month ago saw him like this, pining like a school girl towards her favorite singer, they would have slapped themselves silly and convince himself to not even go near the boat.

Well, month ago Kurapika was wrong, thank you very much.

In truth, he had only grown closer to the man. Leorio would check on Woble the most, what with Cheadle being a very busy woman and all. During that time Leorio had gotten bolder, even going as far as flirting loudly at Kurapika in front of everyone.

He still remembered the time he was talking to queen Oito about reinforcing the guards for their hall. Leorio had walked up behind him and leaned over his body. Kurapika felt heat crawling up his face at such close proximity with the Boar.

"Good morning your majesty," Leorio had said, holding out a hand that she eagerly shook. "And a special hello to you, Sunshine." He winked at Kurapika.

"Ah, hello Doctor," Kurapika managed through a flushed expression.

Leorio proceeded to update them on the young prince Woble's health status, stating she was a perfectly healthy baby. As Oito questioned him on any potential health issues, he simply replied with, "she'll be fine. Just make sure she doesn't get sick and don't drop her. Other than that, she's pretty big already so I'd assume she'll start picking up words and try to stand." He leaned forward to give the queen's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

What he didn't squeeze but certainly touched longer than it could have been an accident was Kurapika's butt. The Kurta once again flushed, yet refused to move for fear of revealing to her highness of the fact that the trusted doctor friend he invited up to check on the baby was currently groping their ass. One things for sure, Leorio had certainly gotten much bolder.

Then again, he probably hadn't had the time to act immature during his time on the Black Whale. He had already been cut short of his time as a true young adult by having the looks of a guy in his mid thirties.

So they let it happen. Only because he was feeling rather generous.

Kurapika sat on the bed, suddenly fidgety from the memory. God, he wanted Leorio here so bad. What they'd give for his presence. To be touched in ways he'd never allow even himself to do. To be kissed until his lips were numb and held close in the ways that couples drunk in affection would do.

He felt the change, the dull tingling between his eyes before everything slowly slipped into a shade of pink. His eyes hadn't changed like that since he was twelve and easily embarrassed by his parents casual flirting.

He was about to lay back, as an attempt to sleep off the sudden feelings, when a steady knock came from the door. The tint quickly flushed away, chains appearing as a reflex. He pushed away the temptation to use his specialist abilities, knowing that it was probably Bisky or Melody delivering information. But when he opened the door he wasn't met with the spunky elder nor the kind bard.

Instead they were greeted by cold, magenta eyes that were cat-like in shape. A Zoldyck.

Their eyes widened a bit, as though not expected to see him.

"You... your supposed to be dead," they whispered, voice slightly cracking.

Kurapika frowned. If this Zoldyck -he assumed- knew of his death then he was willing to bet this was not one of the Zoldyck's he should be talking to. Still, they looked young. And if he had the chance to help one of Killua's siblings, he might as well take it.

Woble had taken a liking to Kalluto. She giggled and clapped as Kalluto shook a toy above her head. They handed the infant the toy, Woble quickly busying herself with chewing on it. Kalluto took a seat at the desk stuffed in the corner behind the single cushioned chair. They folded their legs to their chest.

"My brother... where is he?"

Kurapika gave the youngest Zoldyck a pitying look. "I've got no idea. I haven't been in contact with him for over a year now."

Kalluto gritted their teeth. "Then why are you even friends with him, huh?"

The Kurta sighed. He looked out the small window, watching as waves crashed against it and jellyfish drift out in the distance. "We both have been busy. And besides, I'm an adult and he's still a child. He's more like a brother than a friend."

"But you aren't related," Kalluto argued stubbornly.

"You don't have to be related to be family," Kurapika said. "Woble here has called me dad, despite us not being related. And I'm sure Killua has called Leorio grandpa more than once, though that's more or less to irritate him."

Kalluto let out a snort, biting the inside of their cheek to stop themselves. "Yeah, that sounds like him. But I gotta ask, why aren't you trying to kill me?"

Kurapika gave Kalluto a smile, small and gentle. "Killua told me not to. When he found out you were a Troupe member, he texted me, said he'd kill me if I killed you. So, here we are."

"Here we are," Kalluto repeated. They paused before whispering, "I have them. The eyes you need. I can get them for you."

Kurapika raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah, but you gotta do something for me in return," they said, an air of seriousness around them.

"Alright. Shoot."

"I need you help me get rid of this." They pulled down their kimono, revealing a spider tattoo on their chest.

Leorio entered the room with drooping eyes and dragging feet. Music played from a staticky IPod, something he had dug out after realizing there was no service out in the middle of the ocean. Woble was asleep on the bed beside Kurapika, who was reading one of his textbooks.

"Welcome back," Kurapika nodded. "How was work?"

Leorio groaned in response, collapsing face first on the edge of the bed. "I wanna sleep forever."

A low chuckle came from the direction of the Kurta. He set the book down and moved so he could reach the doctor. Leorio hummed as he felt their hands run through his hair. "God, you need a shower. You smell like medicine," Kurapika lightly complained.

Leorio turned so he could see his beloved sunshine's face, a smirk painting his lips. "Join me?"

Kurapika laughed at that, throwing his head back so the strands of blond hair usually in their face fell back. "Maybe when we don't have an infant that needs 24/7 surveillance."

"Mmn." Leorio lifted himself up, patting Kurapika's head as he left. "See you in a bit, Pika."

"See you," Kurapika responded. Just before Leorio left, the Kurta shouted. "Wait!... I, um, I mean."

Watching Kurapika fidget nervously, the Boar's heart pounded. He stepped up to them and leaned down to wrap his arms around his waist. "Y'need something, Sunshine."

Kurapika cupped Leorio's face, their thumb tracing his jaw. "You need to shave, too."

"Is that al- Mpf!" Kurapika pressed his lips against Leorio's, tilting his head to try and get closer. It was in no way a perfect kiss, but for their first kiss together it was certainly magical.Leorio hummed affectionately, the Kurta slightly giggling in response.

When Leorio's hands began to travel lower, playing with the hem of Kurapika's (Leorio's) shirt, they pulled away. "Not now!"

Leorio let out a pathetic whine before leaving for the bathroom.

Leorio made sure to shower quickly, changing into a pair of sweatpants. By the time he was done, Woble was up and playing with mushed up food that Kurapika gave up feeding her. Apparently she wasn't as hungry as she let on when she first woke up. Leorio grabbed a soft towel to wipe up the mess.

"I need to study for a bit then I'll join you," he explained.

"Yes, love," Kurapika said, preoccupied with Woble's sudden need for attention.

"Love?" Leorio raised an eyebrow.

"Hm? What about it?" The Kurta's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, uh, nothing! Just wasn't expecting a pet name so soon," Leorio said, rubbing his neck.

Kurapika chuckled, gazing up at his lover. "You've been calling me Sunshine since the hunter exam. A pet name's long overdue."

"This relationship is long overdue," Leorio joked, but there was an ache of sadness behind those words. After a few moments of silence he spoke up again. "Why now? You haven't talked to me in months and now suddenly you want to be in a relationship with me? Kinda selfish, y'know."

Kurapika looked away, taking a moment to process the information. Finally, he took a breath. "I know. I've only just realized how dangerous it is here." He held Woble tightly to their chest. "We might not have another chance, Leorio. I've tried pushing you away, tried ignoring you. But it never works. Fate always tries to bring us together. Under these circumstances, I'd rather not fight it."

Leorio took that answer, nodding. "Well, I'm glad you've come to your senses. But next time, tell me your alive every once in a while. Relationships don't work without communication."

They shared a smile, sad but hopeful that they'd make it out alive.

Leorio studied for the few hours he said he would, despite the distraction of his boyfriend? (Datefriend?? Partner?) and the adorable baby girl he was singing to sleep. Kurapika didn't exactly have a voice that was angelic. More smooth and earthy, deep with longing. He sang what Leorio assumed was a Kurta lullaby, foriegn phrases rolling off of Kurapika's tongue in a way that made the Boar wonder how they made it sound like that.

He lifted up the blanket, squeezing in next to the two. Woble sleepily blinked up at them, yawning and shifting to find a comfortable position in Kurapika's arms.

Leorio kissed the Kurta's temple, getting a joyful hum in response.

Kurapika leaned in quietly, whispering, "thank you."

"Anytime," Leorio said as hushed as possible.

Just as he turned to dim the lamp by his bed, Kurapika oh so quietly asked, "have you ever considered becoming a nen exorcist?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> -they/them Kalluto is a headcanon. Yes I know the wiki says they use he/him pronouns. I just like the headcanon and wanted to use it here  
> -Leorio and Kurapika talking things out instead of screaming at each other? Yes please! I've read too much angst with them yelling about something that needs time and calm conversation   
> \- I feel like Kalluto needs better adult figures in their life and Kurapika ends up being someone they look up to  
> \- something not talked about often is how fast Leorio had to grow up. Dude looked thirty at nineteen, and coming from someone who has a friend that looked like an adult at thirteen and was treated as such, it's not fun  
> \- I know the kiss scene was quick I don't often write scenes like that   
> \- I also wanna thank all of the nice comments I got on ao3 (I'm posting on two platforms). It really encouraged me to get this chapter done.   
> -winter break is coming to a close plus I really need to finish my other fanfics so if the updates slow I get kinda busy  
> -thank you for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @/pippylovespizza  
>  @/mochibatart  
> Tumblr: @/friendlymochibat  
>  @/friendlymochibatart
> 
> Other works:  
> Burnt Your Tongue (Promare): https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052809/chapters/60678010
> 
> Witches Who Burn (Promare): https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473726/chapters/64509835
> 
> Leopika Spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2kEqHjS1TpjQ6sRI3M8pUa?si=LaiHjUi6TFq8vig7Sx-_sg


	3. Nen exorcist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika deals with nightmares. Leorio is a comfort for him. Kalluto’s as bored as ever. Woble is an absolute angel as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : nightmares, blood and gore

_Kurapika leaned in quietly, whispering, "thank you."_

_"Anytime," Leorio said as hushed as possible._

_Just as he turned to dim the lamp by his bed, Kurapika oh so quietly asked, "have you ever considered becoming a nen exorcist?"_

"Do I... what?" Maybe it was the half asleep brain of his, or maybe it was his tendency to overwork himself finally catching up, but did Leorio seriously just hear Kurapika ask him if he'd ever consider becoming a nen exorcist? What the fuck??

Kurapika stared at him blankly. There were bags under his eyes, face far more narrower than it had been the last time he saw them. It was clear as day that he was sick, with sunken features and an unnaturally pale face. Leorio looked away.

"No, I can't say that I have."

"Oh," Kurapika yawned.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" Kurapika just nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"Tomorrow... I'll tell you tomorrow..." the Kurta faded off into sleep.

Despite the worry that struck his heart at such a conversation, Leorio gently smiled, pressing his lips against Kurapika's forehead. "Sweet dreams, Sunshine."

There was mud sticking to his feet as they ran. Bodies upon bodies lay dead around him, but he couldn’t stop. Couldn’t stop to check their faces. Couldn't check to see their eyes.

_Splash splash splash_ , their feet hit the ground. Rain pummeled his back, blond bangs a dark blanket against their eyes.

He was losing breath, losing strength.

One falter.

One misstep.

And he'd be a dead man.

The sound of bullets echoed with each second that ticked.

Or was that the seconds of a clock.

A harsh, explosive bang rattled their head.

The mud was getting sticker, deeper.

Running, running, running.

But all that was ahead was darkness.

All that he passed were bodies.

Not just his clan. Not just his friends.

The queen, Oito, was screaming something up ahead. The men he used to negotiate and work with in the mafia were cursing the inky sky.

But he couldn't see them.

All he saw were the bodies at his feet and darkness.

One voice grew louder, deep with worry. But they didn't curse or cry.

They chanted something, like a prayer.

Like how his mom chanted on his birthday, blessing him and his future.

He barely remembered her voice, kind and steady as it was.

He barely remembered her face, while alive and breathing. She had his hair.Their eyes... no, they were grey. Much like his contacts.

What was it she was praying for? Their safety? Their virtue?

Or was it his life?

He didn't know. He didn't know and was going to die not knowing.

He was going to die not knowing their mother. Her smile, her laugh.

He wouldn't make her clothes when she got old, or meals when she got sick.

He wasn't there at her deathbed. He wasn't there to help her live.

He was ambitious, too much so.

His feet were growing numb.

Was this how she ran?

He wanted to give up.

Was this how she died?

He wanted to...

Suddenly the ground was coming closer, closer. But it wasn't cold. It wasn't wet. It was soft and warm. It was...

"... pika! Kurapika! Wake up!"

"...Home."

Strong arms wrapped around their delirious state. Warm and muscular. Something scratchy brushed against his forehead, his cheeks.

A golden light clouded their vision. Some unhappy babbling came from somewhere behind the warm, strong body. They tucked themself closer to the warmth, wanting to soak it in.

"Your safe, your safe. Shh..."

This was not a prayer. It was something more... human. More grounded.

They realized they were shaking. But they couldn't stop. Their face seemed oddly wet and... salty? Was he crying. God, he was tired.

What was it he dreamed about anyway. Something cold and dark. They'd rather not remember it anyway. They clung to the man, slowly realizing who it was that clutched him so.

"Leo... Leorio..."

He muttered it like his mother's prayers. Yes, that's what they dreamed about. His mother. They buried their face in his neck, letting the last of his tears dry.

They didn't want to let go.

When Kalluto knocked on the door again there was a great amount of shouting. Not the kind their mother would spew at the slightest of inconvenience. Not like their brothers, who often quarreled over silly things. It was rather... joyful in nature.

They knocked exactly four times, the noise suddenly quiet. The door opened after a moment of shuffling, revealing an extremely tall man with tanned skin and golden brown eyes. He was holding a blade as if that could stop anyone from forcing their way through.

_So this is Leorio Paladinkight_ , Kalluto thought. They spoke aloud in an even tone, "I am here to see the Rat."

"I've no idea what you mean..." he was a horrible lier as well. He completely avoided eye contact and the grip on his blade was so tight his entire arm shook.

Kalluto spoke again, "I saw the Rat just yesterday."

"It must have been a hallucination or something!" Leorio got more defensive. It reminded Kalluto of how a dog protected it's territory.

"You are a terrible lier, you know. We have business to discuss, sir, so let me in before I knock you down and force my way in." The Boar tensed at that. He began to stutter excuses, which Kalluto rolled their eyes at. They eventually nudged him aside. For someone so defensive, he sure was easy to move.

Leorio followed, sputtering and grinding his teeth. "This is breaking and entering you... ugh!" He slammed the door closed with a huff.

"You finally done?" Kalluto asked with arms folded in a way that made Leorio think, _this kid sure has an attitude..._

He grumped some more, only stopping when Kurapika finally showed themeself. Woble was in their arms, snoring peacefully. Kalluto found themeself smiling, quickly schooling their features.

"Have you got a lead?" Kurapika asked.

Kalluto nodded. "One of the princes I think. Overheard my brother talking about it."

"Brother? Lead? Who are you?" Leorio questioned.

Kalluto raised their eyebrows. "You're a sharp one, aren't you?"

"This is Kalluto, one of Killua's siblings," Kurapika introduced.

"No wonder they have an attitude," Leorio muttered, folding his arms in a pout.

"Leorio," Kurapika warned. Leorio softened up. But only because he loved them.

"Wow, he's got you whipped," Kalluto said with a laugh.

Before Leorio could retaliate, Kurapika put the sleeping Woble in his arms. "Watch her for a sec, love."

"Yeah, yeah," Leorio leaned down and pecked them on the cheek.

The plan, to put it simply, was to try to learn nen exorcism themeselves. Leorio was more than up to the task, claiming that if his future patients have a curse he'd rather be able to undo it right then and there. Kurapika agreed, knowing he could trust Leorio to help him with and nen curses that might be inflicted upon him in the future.

Kalluto shook Leorio's hand to set the deal. "Thank you doctor Paladiknight."

"Pfft, no problem kiddo!" He ruffled their hair. "I'm always here to help."

Kalluto shied away after that move, looking both flustered and grumpy. Their tenseness reminded Leorio of how Killua used to be. He sighed, pity taking hold.

"I should go. Brother might start looking for me," Kalluto said. They left silently, off to stalk the halls once more.

Kurapika moved to the bed, leaning their head on his shoulder while rubbing his back. "Who knew I could pity a spider."

Leorio nodded. He reached back, combing his fingers through their blond hair. "They're a pretty nice kid, though."

A silent moment passed, with nothing but the waves and the not so quiet breaths of Woble sleeping to keep them company.

"Hey, Pika," Leorio broke the silence.

"Hm?"

"When we get off this boat, do you want to visit my home town?"

Kurapika was silent, surprised by such a question. "Really?"

"Yeah! We can take Woble and Kalluto too."

"Kalluto? I'm guessing you've already decided to adopt them?" Kurapika laughed.

"Of course. I want them to have a better family." Leorio shifted so he was looking at Kurapika. "I could introduce you to my parents, maybe my sisters if they're still around. I've got a crazy uncle who knows guitar! And there's this little old lady who lives next door. Well, she might be dead actually. Kind of hard to keep kicking in that economy."

"So you want me to meet your parents?" Kurapika asked.

Leorio nodded excitedly. "Yeah. I told them I wouldn't come back until I became a doctor or found someone I really want to marry, well-shit- I mean, we're technically married, but not really, I mean-uh...,"

Kurapika cut him off by pressing their lips against his. And my God did Leorio just melt from the touch. _How are Pika's lips always this soft?_

Kurapika slipped away, leaving their lover in a daze. "Throw me a wedding then, if you want to be properly married."

And that was how Leorio just couldn't stop smiling the rest of the day.

The beautiful thing about relationships such as these was the fact that they never quite needed a confession to know they were in love. If you asked them when they realized it, you'd get drastically different answers.

Leorio was never sure when he knew he was in love. All he could tell you is that from the moment he laid eyes on the Kurta he knew the guy was hot. But at the time he had no idea he could be attracted to men, or that the spectrum of gender was much more than just, well, a spectrum.

He reacted how he always reacted to the unfamiliar: with confidence and hostility.

He saw nothing wrong with it at the time, but looking back he probably would have gotten his ass handed to him either way. The only other thing he could do in that scenario, on a boat to the hunter exam with the most handsome face he'd ever seen, is flirt. And Kurapika did not take that lightly.

Kurapika would not be honest in his story. He would claim it was at the end of the hunter exam, when the man showed his dedication to his friends. Kurapika would claim he was attracted to such an honorable trait.

The truth, in fact, lies in trick tower. He had made a bet for Kurapika. Almost threw a man over the side for them, just to prove a point.

The way he looked back at him, calling them Sunshine like he always does, Kurapika knew for a fact he was screwed. It got worse with what came after, the Kurta silently scolding himself for being attracted to such a vulgar man.

But that man just kept on surprising him.

That night they dreamed of simpler days, of being kids again. Of being teens who'd do anything for each other. Of growing old in a nice little house, watching little Woble grow and Kalluto find a home. Maybe own a dog.

When did such dreams become so domestic for people who wanted such the opposite?

Maybe it was escapism, but a little of it is good when faced with hard times.

Kalluto stayed folded in their blankets, observing Machi and Shizuku play a card game. Though, the most entertaining bit was when Shizuku would forget what they were even playing. In other words dreadfully boring.

"God, I hate this damn boat!" Machi complained.

"Go for a swim then," Kalluto drawled.

"Oh, haha," Machi flipped them off.

Kalluto stuck their tongue out in response. Machi, despite her often rude behavior, was someone Kalluto genuinely admired. It was like a freshman vaguely knowing a senior, looking up to them like they were a god. They felt guilty for betraying her, but at the same time they knew she'd probably do the same if pushed.

"I'm gonna go walk around," they said, leaving the cocoon of blankets.

"Yeah, ok," Machi waved them off. "Have fun!"

The hallway was practically empty, save for a few mafia guards standing against their doors. They watch Kalluto suspiciously as the strode past. Some sneered, an obvious intimidation tactic. Others payed no mind, having probably seen them in action.

One guard in particular seemed to watch them, but with intrigue and nothing more. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun, her short stature a known front to the muscles she so constantly hid. Just as Kalluto passed, someone opened the blonde woman's door.

This woman was even shorter, with a rather unattractive bald spot. That didn't mean she was ugly by any means. Just that society has yet to accept her beauty.

The two whispered to each other before switching posts, but instead of going back through the door, the blonde woman ran up to Kalluto.

"Mind if we talk a moment."

Kurapika decided he would clean his suit. The coat was soaked in blood and unsalvageable, but the pants and shirt still had a chance. They were glad they looked up how to clean blood stains when he was 14, the memory of being hunched over a public library computer with no knowledge of how people outside of his clan took care of their hygiene.

Now _that_ was an unsavory time.

Still they curled around the tub, fingers red from pressing to hard on the white fabric of their buttons up. Their sleeves rolled up to their elbows, practically praying Leorio didn't mind that he was doing this while wearing his shirt.

Leorio had gone to a meeting with the Zodiacs, though there were only really about half of them present. His mind wandered to Leorio, having to face the questions of the Zodiac. He was a smart man, despite what others believed. Able to handle himself... god, Cheadle better not hound him.

The others are probably worse. Sure, Mizaistom was alright, but the others tend to thrive on gossip and Cheadle will most likely declare herself top interrogator and try to comb through every last bit of evidence she could find. At least his funeral won't be devoid of personal detail.

This was going to be a long few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I was feeling kind of angsty  
> \- school started back up and boy am I tired. Still, this chapter was fun to write  
> \- I tried focusing a bit on the phantom troupe but honestly... they're kind of flat. Like some of them are cool and have interesting stories, but they mostly come off as flat... so, yeah, some of them are gonna be a pain to write.  
> \- I'm hoping to incorporate some of my art in future chapters  
> -thank you for reading and stay safe!  
> -(also by the time I post the next chapter or two I'll be 17 so that's cool)
> 
> Twitter: @/pippylovespizza  
>  @/mochibatart  
> Tumblr: @/friendlymochibat  
>  @/friendlymochibatart
> 
> Other works:  
> Burnt Your Tongue (Promare): https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052809/chapters/60678010
> 
> Witches Who Burn (Promare): https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473726/chapters/64509835
> 
> Leopika Spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2kEqHjS1TpjQ6sRI3M8pUa?si=LaiHjUi6TFq8vig7Sx-_sg


	4. Revealing x Cheadle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheadle questions Leorio about the baby business. Kurapika gets a rude awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: non-explicit sexual content is present (in case that isn’t your cup of tea).

Cheadle pulled Leorio to the side when the meeting finished. She had a questioning gaze and he immediately knew it was about the whole baby thing they talked about.

"I looked into it. There shouldn't be a baby in your hall," Cheadle frowned.

"Well, surprise... I guess." His voice cracked. Shit.

"Has anyone ever told you how terrible you are at hiding things? How come I haven't seen any newborns come in. Population count is important so-wait a minute, wait a minute. There is a baby on your..." she gasped, seemingly putting the pieces together. "They're alive... does anyone else know?"

Leorio frowned. "One person, though another is suspected."

"And I'm guessing you can't tell me who it is until we get off this boat?" She said.

"Once this is all over you'll have a full report on the subject. Oh, and tell Mizai that we may not need a replacement."

"Understood," Cheadle nodded. "I'll leave you then."

Leorio nodded, biding her goodbye.

Woble was fast asleep when Leorio got back, and based on the sound of water, Kurapika was in the bath. Leorio smiled. He could use a shower, too. He entered the bathroom expecting to see Kurapika washing themeself, but was instead greeted with him leaning over the tub, grinding a brush against soapy, blood-stained cloth.

Leorio was disappointed, but he wouldn't let it deter him. So he sat on the tiled floor next to his lover, gently pulling the Kurta into his lap.

"Pika," he whispered. "Sunshine. Love. Babe."

"What," Kurapika sighed. "I'm trying to clean here."

"I want you," Leorio whined.

Kurapika paused, glaring at Leorio. His husband's hands began traveling around their body, though never tempting to go under their clothes. They sighed, dropping the clothes over the tub and turning go face Leorio.

"Can't get those damn stains out anyway," he mumbled.

They connected, lips pulling and biting at each other. The Kurta moaned against his lover's mouth, clinging to the back of his shirt. Leorio's hands went lower, rubbing against their legs and holding their bottom. It was all Kurapika could do to not be louder, for fear of waking the baby.

Clothes were discarded quickly, a shyness taking over Kurapika as he had never been looked at this way by Leorio before, fully nude and open. Kisses were gently placed on their neck, their collarbone, their chest. And Leorio touched him, careful with eyes asking before body moving.

Kurapika couldn't help but get louder. They hid their head in his neck, an attempt to muffle himself. And Leorio started talking, reassuring them through their pleasures. They finished, and they held each other for moments after. Collecting their thoughts, realizing they really just did that sitting on the bathroom floor.

Still, both we're happy and tired, basking in each other's presence.

"Leo... I love you," Kurapika mumbled against their husband's skin.

Kurapika woke up to someone shaking him awake. They tried pushing them away, but they only shook him more. He peered out of half open eyelids to a youthful face and a head of blonde hair.

"Who... who the fuck are you?" Kurapika asked.

"Wow. And I thought you loved me," Bisky said. Kurapika sat up, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. He looked around the room. Kalluto was playing with Woble. Leorio was studying at his desk.

"Don't tell me you were cheating on me," Leorio joked, not looking up from his text book.

"Huh? You guys are dating?" Bisky whipped her head around, looking between the two.

"Married. For about two years," Kurapika said. They stretched their arms before asking, "so, what brings you here?"

"There's a rumor going around that you're still alive. Only rumors, really. I wanted to see what Leorio thought and it turns out they're true," Bisky leaned back, folding her arms.

"You won't tell...?" Kurapika questioned.

Bisky frowned. "Wouldn't dream of it. But with these rumors it won't take long for the troupe to catch on and try to look for you. They have almost complete control of two tiers now."

Kurapika frowned. "Better access to resources," he said.

Kalluto spoke up, "we only have about a week left before we reach the Dark Continent. No doubt everyone's feeling restless."

An idea popped into Kurapika's head. "Bisky-"

"Way ahead of you," she said. "Leorio's gonna talk to Cheadle, maybe convince her to initiate a lockdown for this tier."

"Meanwhile, I'm gonna push for more investigations on the current floors we occupy," Kalluto said. "That should keep them busy until we arrive."

Kurapika considered the information, before saying, "thank you... I really do owe you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Bisky said smugly.

"Hey, hey!" Leorio was suddenly up, wrapping himself around Kurapika. "He's taken."

Kurapika snorted into his hand. Leorio, startled, stared at the Kurta. _That smile_ , he thought, a tingling feeling enveloping his body. He pulled Kurapika into his lap, peppering their face with kisses. They laughed, rich and deep, failing at shoving Leorio away with the excuse that they had company.

Bisky got up and stretched. "Whelp, I gotta get back before my breaks over. See you love birds later."

When Bisky left, door clicking shut behind her, Kalluto pulled a bag out from under their legs with some effort. Whatever was inside it clinked together. Whatever it was, it was probably fragile.

"I got them for you," they said nonchalantly. Kurapika's eyes widened, the wind suddenly knocked out of him.

"Pika..." Leorio looked up at the Kurta with slight worry in his eyes.

They sighed, running their fingers through his spiky hair. "The last ones..." Kurapika pointed at his eyes.

Leorio's breath hitched, tears threatening to escape. Finally. After all these years, Kurapika would finally come home to him. He buried his face in the Kurta's side, unable to stop the sobs. Kurapika hummed in reassurance.

"Thank you, Kalluto," Kurapika said, grabbing the Zoldyck's hand. They gasped, startled, almost pulling their hand away. "We're gonna find a way to exorcise the contract."

Kalluto nodded silently. They eventually left after sharing breakfast, and Leorio had to go to his shift, leaving Kurapika alone with the young prince Woble. He pulled out a picture book, settling in to try and teach animal sounds to the infant. She seemed to take much joy in the pig and mouse noises, trying to imitate with squeaks and snorts.

She looked up at them, squealing and chanting her babbles. Kurapika took them very seriously, nodding as if her word was most important (and let's be honest, it may very well be). Her hand patted their nose in the not so gentle way babies handle things, a very insistent, "dada, dada!" Coming from her.

"Thank you, Woble," he said, cradling her close. His breath was shaky, trying to hold back tears. When had they become so emotional? Scratch that, they'd always been emotional. It was the tears threatening to spill that were new.

Leorio was tired. He was tired of meetings. Tired of watching people die of injuries and illnesses curable on land. Tired of watching bodies be carted off, likely to just be thrown over the edge.

He wasn't tired of Kurapika.

The way they smiled, so clearly holding back a laugh. The way they sang to Woble, reassuring the child and promising a future for her. The way they latched onto him, whispers of encouragement falling on his ears. He couldn't get tired of any of it.

Still, he didn't like to see the Kurta cry. He didn't even know he didn't like it until he walked in to see Kurapika, bawling their eyes out, holding Woble so close despite her uncomfortable position against his chest.

Leorio shut the door, dropping his bag, rushing to his spouse. He cradled Kurapika, hushed reassurances pouring from his heart. Watching the blond sob was almost too much for him to take. Whatever brought those tears he would make sure never harmed his love again. Poor little Woble, unaware of the reason as well, clung tightly to the front of the Kurta's shirt.

By the time the tears had stopped, Kurapika was gasping. Leorio wiped his face with a damp rag.

"Pika...?" Leorio placed gentle kisses on their cheeks, forehead, lips. Kurapika hummed a response, accepting and responding to the affectionate worry his husband gave him.

"I'm- I'm doing better, love," they said. "Just... something came over me."

Woble whined between them, determined to get her two cents in. Or maybe she was just hungry. Leorio started preparing mushed food for her. They sat on the bed, Kurapika holding Woble while sitting in Leorio's lap. Leorio turned on music, calm in tone and easy for Kurapika to listen to.

In the easy silence, Leorio yawned. He kissed the back of Kurapika's neck with a hum. The Kurta leaned into him, mumbling 'I love you's' against tanned skin. Woble succumbed to sleep despite the fit she made of it. Kurapika looked down at her, smiling.

"It's kind of overwhelming, being a parent," they whispered.

"Yeah? You are pretty young," Leorio said. "But then again, a lot of teens get pregnant where I'm from. Life expectancy is different there, so you kind of have to."

"My mom had me when she was twenty, so I'm almost there," Kurapika chuckled. "She wanted to have more kids but no matter how hard she tried, it never worked after me."

"That's to bad..." Leorio frowned. "At least she wasn't carrying twins. So goddamn common in my family, it was a genuine surprise I was the only one born that year." He threw up his hands. "All my other siblings were sets of twins."

"You'd make a good reality TV show- ouch!" Kurapika smacked Leorio's hand away from his face. Leorio made a pinching motion with his other hand, putting Kurapika on defensive mode.

Leorio laughed. He planted a sloppy kiss on Kurapika's cheek. "You love me!" He declared.

Kurapika raised an eyebrow. "Do I?"

Leorio visibly pouted, Kurapika laughing in response. They took his husband's face in his hands, pressing their lips together in a kiss. They looked into each other's eyes, smiling and loving.

"Don't worry, love. I do," Kurapika reassured.

Leorio grinned cheekily. "Do? Do what? Huh?"

Kurapika snorted, shaking his head. "Do I have to...?"

"Please?!"

"God, you're cheesy..." Kurapika muttered with a roll of his eyes. "I love you, Leorio."

Leorio cupped the Kurta's face, planting multiple kisses on their face much to Kurapika's protest. "Love you too!"

Kurapika's ears felt hot. He rested his head on his shoulder. "Hey, Leo..."

"Yeah?" Leorio ran his fingers through their hair, Kurapika leaning into his touch.

"If- _when_ we leave, where would we go?"

"And what do you mean by that?" Leorio asked.

"I mean, think about it. We need a place to live together. Woble will need a place to play. I just," Kurapika took a breath. "I think the city is too dangerous. My retirement might not be taking lightly."

"Retirement?" Leorio gasped. "You-you're retiring?!"

"Yes, well, now that my mission is over I see no reason to continue."

"Oh." Leorio paused, thinking of a response. "But what will you do after?"

"Find another job, I guess," Kurapika said. "I've alway been good at writing papers, so maybe I could write and sell something."

"Like one of those novels you're always reading?"

Kurapika chuckled. "Yeah. Something like that."

Leorio pressed a kiss to the crown of Kurapika's head. "That is an amazing plan, Sunshine. Your the best writer I know."

"But you've never read anything of mine," Kurapika said. They gave him a suspicious squint.

"Doesn't matter. You're my husband so I know you're the best."

"What kind of reasoning is that?!"

Leorio smiled. The kind of smile that made lines form around his eyes as the light reflected a twinkle from them. Up close they could see all of the freckles and tiny, faded scars on the man's face. "Only the best reasoning in the world, love," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- guess who's 17! (in like a day but still)  
> \- anyway, this chapter was super hard to write. No idea why, but I guess I was going through a writer's block of sorts  
> \- I realized that despite her being a central part of the story, Woble wasn't nearly as present in the last few chapters. I tried to write her in a little more  
> \- Leorio having a ton of siblings had been a headcanon of mine since I started the series  
> \- thank you for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @/pippylovespizza  
>  @/mochibatart  
> Tumblr: @/friendlymochibat  
>  @/friendlymochibatart  
> Instagram: @/ friendlymochibat 
> 
> Other works:  
> Burnt Your Tongue (Promare): https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052809/chapters/60678010
> 
> Witches Who Burn (Promare): https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473726/chapters/64509835
> 
> Leopika Spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2kEqHjS1TpjQ6sRI3M8pUa?si=LaiHjUi6TFq8vig7Sx-_sg

**Author's Note:**

> Omg this is my first time writing for hxh and I'm really excited for this. I have yet to read the manga, but I can't seem to keep myself from spoilers and have already gotten attached to Woble despite having yet to meet her. I'm taking my vague knowledge of what happens after the 2011 anime left off and combining it with my need to write a found family while also making this not a slow burn. 
> 
> Something I've noticed in fandom is our tendency to write slow burn fics and while that is fun I want to try something different (so yeah, expect Leorio and Kurapika to get together within the first few chapters). 
> 
> Also my baby knowledge comes from having many younger cousins. Woble particularly reminds me of my five month old cousin who is very chubby and big (both of her parents are really tall), something Woble demonstrates, and honestly? Chubby babies are the cutest.
> 
> Other info:
> 
> -Kurapika is a he/they  
> -Kalluto (who should be introduced soon) uses they/them pronouns  
> -Leorio is bi  
> -I'll probably make some not so subtle references to other anime and books 
> 
> With I'll say happy holidays hunters and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
